The Fall of Ino Mak
by Teamplaya101
Summary: A short story that leads into the start of New Beginnings and the story of Final Fantasy X


**The fall of Ino Mak.**

**Hey everyone. Some of you probably don't know but Rhys isn't exactly the FIRST elemental Guardian. In fact he is part of the 47****th**** Generation which of course include Ryou, Zane, Riley and Lance.**

**The story takes place Right before and during the attack on Zanarkand. So sit back and enjoy reading this story :D **

**-Team**

"Ino… My friend it is nice to see you again" Lord Zaon smiled, pulling a cloaked man into a friendly hug. The man's hair was long and reddish. It flowed against his back.

"Good afternoon my friend. How is Lady Yunalesca?" Ino asked, Curving his lips into his own smile, He had a number of scars across his face, One across his right eye. Another spread along his nose and three more spread across his right cheek.

"She is well. Though she worries about something she cannot explain" Zaon sighed. Ordering one of his servants to take the man's cloak and place it on a small hook.

"It must be the dark energy… I have felt it as well. Something is coming and I fear it is not good" Ino muttered, rubbing his red beard in thought.

"What was that?" Zaon asked. Turning his head to look at him again. He wasn't listening; He was too worried about Yunalesca.

"Nothing you should worry about. I hear the Blitzball game will be tremendous, are you going to attend it?" Ino questioned. Walking beside his friend through the halls of the palace.

"No, Not tonight I'm afraid. Even though I would love to watch, I wish to stay home and take care of Yunalesca" Zaon replied. Hands behind his back, Deep in thought.

"N-Ngh!" Ino fell to his knee, Clutching his heart tightly.

"I-Ino?" Zaon turned to look at his fallen friend.

"I-I'm.. I'm fine… I know what it is…" Ino stood up, coughing gently.

"I sense the presence of the next…" Ino smiled at his friend.

"I'm afraid I'm going to die soon my friend, though I accept death, I'm an old man and I've lived my life" Ino patted his friends shoulder.

"What do you mean… Next" Zaon seemed worried at Ino's talk about death.

"I do not know the Entirety of his name other than the word Cade. Maybe that is his name" Ino smiled. Ino was 85 years of age. The last of the 46th generation of Elemental Guardians.

"You can't die. You are still so young!" Zaon said a slight worried tone, Zaon was only 56, and He had met Ino as a teenaged Prince of Zanarkand through his Father.

"Now Now… Death is a fate we all cannot escape. Whether if it is in battle or in old age, Anima comes for all of us when the time is right" Ino laughed moving along with Zaon.

"And I intend to die from battle… Not old age" Ino smirked, Entering Yunalesca room with a gentle grin.

"Lady Yunalesca…" He bowed his head slightly, staggering back when Yunalesca hugged him. Ino was like a father to her or even a Grandfather due to his age.

"Haha. It's nice to see you too my dear" Ino laughed, Patting her back.

"Ino thinks he's going to die soon" Zaon laughed, thinking Ino was lying.

"W-What?" Yunalesca looked at Ino in a worried manner.

"It is near my time. But do not fear. I have seen my successor and I wish for you to care for him as you have cared for me dear Yuna" Ino said. Intentionally saying such a thing since he had seen the fate of his next successor.

"I hate it when you call me that…" Yunalesca turned away, slightly pouting in a posh manner.

"Forgive me, My old age is causing me to forget such things" He laughed. Turning to Zaon.

Everyone was soon forced onto the floor when an explosion erupted through-out the city.

Zaon rushed to the window. Watching his beloved city crumbling around him and watching the Blitzball stadium crumble in a large explosion.

"I-INO!" Zaon turned, watching his old friend jump right out the window and shoot across the sky like a flaming star.

Ino knew this battle would be the end of him. But he wasn't going down without a fight

He landed on the roof of a stable building. Glaring at the massive creature with narrowed eyes.

"Sin… I will not defeat you… I am old and weaker than I was… But know this… He will defeat you… So enjoy your victory this day" Ino shouted, Summoning Elegance into his hand, holding his hand up to the sky where a ball of fire began to form into a giant sphere.

"BUT THAT DOES NOT MEAN I CAN NOT STOP YOU FROM TEARING THIS CITY APART!" Ino shouts. Hurling the ball at the creature which caused it to lurk in pain and let out a ghastly scream.

It turned its colossal head to look at Ino, but his attention had shifted from Sin.

He was looking down at a young teenager on a half destroyed bridge. The teen was looking around at the scene around him. Fearing for his life.

Ino turned and noticed a large horde of black creatures headed towards the group of people trapped on the bridge.

Ino sighed. Holding his sword up to his face and whispered into the hilt.

"Guide this warrior. Give him a life of safety and peace" He said, throwing the sword down towards the bridge where it dug in front of the group.

"Honour the title… Rhys Lone" Ino smiled, Closing his eyes and embracing the large beam that came from Sin's maw, It disintegrated his body since the power of the Sword was long gone being so close to the new wielder of the blade.

**I know it was short but now you can read it before you read New Beginnings :D I might change it much later but this is all I can give right now. Read and Review!**

**-Team**


End file.
